


Smoothing Things Over

by Audrey_T



Category: Captain America, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey_T/pseuds/Audrey_T
Summary: While Bucky's under ice, Steve's gonna build a good life for them.





	Smoothing Things Over

When he’d thought back on it, Steve Rogers could pinpoint nearly everything wrong with the “Welcome Back” farce Fury and SHIELD had laid out for him. When he needed a moment to clear his head or when he was trying to remind himself of reasons why organizations such as theirs was such total bullshit, he’d picture that ‘hospital’ room in his head and pick it apart like one of those can-you-spot-the-difference games he’d discovered in children’s books. He’d even replicated the image on paper, at a time, using a set of art utensils he’d bought at a store online. He’d told himself that when he found _him_ , when all messy parts of their lives were squared away, he’d give him the drawing and a big red marker so he could circle all the ways they’d got it wrong. That would be a good laugh, he’d thought.

But when they’d found him, there was no ‘squaring away’. Every government agency and half of his own damn team wanted to put them down. There was nothing but lies and espionage, violence and guns. Betrayal that hurt like little else. Their lives had been a rolling shitstorm that wouldn’t pass. He’d dropped another fight he couldn’t win at Bucky’s feet and it cost him everything all over again.

Now Steve was tired of all the blood between his teeth. He couldn’t let Bucky wake up in the midst of another battle. He’d stop bringing war to his door like some cat bringing dead mice to its master. This time, when Bucky got clear of the ice, there’d be a semblance of peace waiting for him.

Steve would make sure of that.


End file.
